Ignorance Doesn't Last
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: After a year and a half, Lisa is finally convinced to move on with her life after a regular guest at the Lux asks her out. Everything is going well until a horrible secret is revealed and she is forced to trust a man who tried to take her life.
1. Chapter 1: Ethan Ramsey

Title: Ignorance Doesn't Last

Author: Coneflower Adams

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After a year and a half, Lisa is finally convinced to move on with her life after a regular guest at the Lux asks her out. Everything is going well until a horrible secret is revealed and she is forced to trust a man who tried to take her life.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ethan Ramsey**

The Lux Atlantic was teeming with guests, checking in and out, coming and going. Lisa and Cynthia were on their toes checking in guests and taking care of their wants. The attack on Kiefe had slowed business down, but not for long. It felt good to Lisa to feel normal again. It took months of working through her fears. She worked hard to get her life back on track again. Jackson Rippner had done damage, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Around noon, the rush of guests had slowed letting Lisa and Cynthia take a breather.

"My feet are already killing me," Lisa said, rubbing her aching heel as she sat in the high swivel chair behind the front desk.

"That's why I like wearing flat heels," replied Cynthia. "Much easier to stand in all day." Her eye caught someone walking toward them. A broad smile crossed her lips as she said, "Here comes your boyfriend."

Lisa turned, and then groaned. Sure enough, Mr. Ethan Ramsey was approaching them, a small leather bag hung from his shoulder and a briefcase was in his hand. He was attractive for the most part. Tall with a medium build, dark brown eyes to match his short dark hair. His nose was slightly large, but that didn't take away from his charming smile that lit his face. Cynthia had taken a liking to Ethan the first time he showed up at the Lux three months ago, but he seemed to favor Lisa.

"Good day, Mr. Ramsey," Lisa said, smiling.

"Hello, Miss Reisert," he replied, setting his briefcase on the marble floor. He nodded to Cynthia. "Miss Burns."

"Welcome back, Mr. Ramsey," said Cynthia, blushing slightly.

Lisa typed up Ethan's reservation. She could feel his eyes on her, making her squirm uncomfortably. She looked up with a nervous smile, and handed him his room's key card. "Will you be needing anything else today?"

"Yes, I would." A sly smile crossed Ethan's face. "You."

"Excuse me?" Lisa choked out.

Ethan chuckled at her confused expression. "What time do you get off work?"

Lisa glanced down at the computer monitor, her hand playing with pen on the desk. "Around six this evening."

"Perfect. I have a buisness meeting, but will be free around that time. Would you join me for dinner at The Rio?"

The question churned in Lisa's head. She couldn't believe a guest was asking her out! It worried her more than excited her though. "I'm not sure"  
Ethan leaned against the desk, his brown eyes boring into hers. "C'mon, Miss Reisert. I'd very much enjoy your company."

Lisa felt an elbow nudge her in the side, and wanted to kick Cynthia for it. She smiled nervously again. "I guess it would be all right to have dinner."

"I'm glad that you will be joining me then." Ethan bent to retrieve his briefcase. "6:15 tonight?"

"6:15," Lisa agreed. "I'll be there."

She watched Ethan until he disappeared into an elevator. Cynthia was about to burst, and Lisa jumped when she clunched her forearm. "You are so lucky, Leese!"

"I'm not sure I did the right thing," Lisa replied, still staring at the closed elevator door Ethan had went into moments before.

"Of course, you did the right thing." Cynthia looked at her as if she had just out down a marriage proposal from hot movie star. "He's incredibly attractive, and he obviously thinks you are too."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "But what if he's married? What if-" She paused, crystal blue eyes suddenly appearing in her mind. She heaved a sigh.

"Look, Leese, you're all for moving on with your life, right?" asked Cynthia, gently. She squeezed her friend's hand. "I say go for it and if the jerk is married, you know how to kick him to the curb."

The last line made Lisa laugh and feel better about her decision. She figured it was worth a chance. As she walked across the street to The Rio that evening and saw Ethan waiting for her, she knew she had made the right choice.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to change out of my work clothes," she said, smiling sheepishly as Ethan pulled out her chair.

"That's fine. You look lovely no matter what," he replied, and Lisa could feel her cheek suddenly hot.

They ordered their drinks and meal a few minutes later. Lisa was thankful Ethan hadn't wanted to guess what she'd like to drink. He ordered red wine for them, and that was just fine with her. Ethan handed the waiter their menus, and they were finally left alone.

"So, how long have you been working at the Lux?" he asked, leaning against the table edge, elbows on the tabletop and hands clasped together.

"Almost six years. It's not an easy job, but I love doing it."

"As long as you like your job."

"What do you do, Mr. Ramsey?"

"We're having dinner, please call me Ethan."

Lisa felt her cheeks hot again, and hoped they weren't too red. "Sorry. Ethan."

"I work for some boring corporation. They've sent me down here to deal with managing a smaller branch. Just today I found that I would be transfered here perminantly."

"Oh, really? So, you're moving to Miami?"

"I am." Ethan paused for a moment to study Lisa's reaction. She was peering down at her silverware, her hand fiddling with a clothe napkin. She felt his eyes boring into her. It always made her fidget when people stared at her. She raised her head.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll love Miami."

"I'm sure I will, especially if I get to see you again."

Lisa averted her eyes to look around the dining area. She thought she had left her worries and nervousness behind her desk at the Lux, but here they were nipping at her heels while a lovely man was asking to see her again. She nearly fell off the chair when he touched her hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Ethan, concerned. "I'm sorry if that made you uneasy. It wasn't my intention."

"No, it's not you." Lisa swallowed hard. "I've been through a lot of rough times, and this is the first date I've been on since before I started working at the Lux."

"This is a date, then?" Ethan said in mock-surprise. She stared at him, her shoulders tensing.

Before she could say anything, Ethan smiled. The ice finally broke. Lisa laughed softly and felt her shoulders relax. She could do this.

"My coach said, 'Son, what in tarnation were you thinking when you jumped over that player?' and I told him, 'I thought this was a track meet, sir.'"

Lisa chuckled loudly, the sound echoing off the building walls surrounding the Lux parking lot. "You were as bad as me when it came to field hockey! Oh, here's my car." She stopped in front of a silver oldsmobile. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you for showing me what a lovely dinner can be."

"You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow, and will like to see you even more once I'm settled."

Lisa nodded. "I'd like that."

Ethan grasped her hand, and pressed it to his lips. "Goodnight, Lisa."

Her head was spinning as she drove away. It wasn't totally from the fact that Ethan was the most incrediabe guy she had ever met, but that it was so normal. No terror. No fear. No psychos holding a knife on her or threatening to kill her father. The feeling of normal made her want to fly. Things were finally looking up for her. _Finally._


	2. Chapter 2: Beware

**Chapter 2: Beware**

"Have a good time with Ethan last night?" Cynthia asked with a grin as Lisa came to join her at their desk. "I don't think I've seen you come in without a smile since you met him."

That statement made Lisa's smile even broader. "I don't think I ever felt this happy." She'd been seeing Ethan Ramsey for two months. He was the total opposite of any man she'd ever known. He treated her gently and respectfully, never pushed her into anything she didn't want to do. He had a surprise waiting for her every time he took her on a date. He'd swept Lisa off her feet, and she was loving every minute of it.

"He took me to this restaurant last night where they have tables set up on the roof. Beautiful gardens surrounded the tables so it felt like we were the only people up there. The night sky line was amazing."

"Where in the world does he find these places?" asked Cynthia. "Are you sure he doesn't have a twin brother?"

Lisa laughed. "No, he says he's an only child."

Cynthia pouted, but tried again. "How about a cousin?"

"Cynthia!" Lisa through her friend an exasperated look, but her smile betrayed her.

Guests began to filter in, and the two women got to work checking them in. Lisa was about to go on her lunch break when a man around her age came strolling up to the desk carrying a glass vase holding a dozen blood red roses. He roughly set the glass vase down, and took the clipboard from under his arm. "Does a Miss Lisa Reisert work here?"

"That's me," Lisa answered.

The man looked at her for a moment, obviously checking her out, then handed her the clipboard. "Sign here." He pointed to an empty slot that was sixth on the list. Lisa signed and handed it back to him.

"Thank you!" she called out as he walked away.

"Now flowers?" said Cynthia, wide eyed. "That man is too good to be true!"

Lisa slid the vase around, locating the small rectangle card taped to the side. She opened the white card, expecting a loving note from Ethan. But, in bold red ink was written a single word - **Beware**. Lisa blinked and stared at the card, perplexed. Cynthia noticed her expression, and peeked over her shoulder to see what was wrong. "Beware?" she read. "What do you think that means? Does it have a name on it?"

Lisa flipped the card over, but it was blank on the back. "No name." Was it from-? No, it couldn't be. He was in prison over a hundred miles from Miami. She shrugged, making an excuse for it. "Maybe the delivery man gave me the wrong vase."

"I hope so," added Cynthia, looking at the roses disappointedly. "That's just...creepy."

That evening Lisa balanced the glass vase in one arm and clutched her car keys between her fingers in her free hand. She learned a long time ago that keys could be used as a weapon, and she never went into a parking lot without them in her hand. She quickly unlocked her car door, slipping inside carefully to not damage any of the roses. When the door was locked, she pulled out her cel phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ethan," she greeted, starting the car and glancing behind her shoulder.

"Hey Leese!" he greeted, matching her airy tone. "How was your day, beautiful?"

"Only one irate guest, so it was calm for the most part." She pulled out onto the road. "Something strange happened though. I received a dozen red roses, and a card that had 'beware' written on it. Do you know anything about it?"

A long silence on the other end of the line made Lisa think she'd lost connection with Ethan. "I didn't send them to you," he finally said, his voice heavy and low.

"Well, I'm sure the deliver man made a mistake," Lisa said.

"Yeah, probably. Do you want to meet for coffee at that cafe I took you to last week?"

"That'd be lovely. Right now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

With that, Ethan hung up. Lisa looked at her cel phone as if it had assaulted her. It was unusual for Ethan not to say 'bye', but she forgot about that at the sight of his smiling face waiting for her at the front door of the cafe.

An hour later, Lisa found herself being led into Ethan's condo. It was the first time he had invited her to his home. Lisa wasn't prone to going home with a man, but she found she couldn't say 'no' to Ethan's insistence.

"Make yourself comfort," he said, slipping off his suit jacket and laying it on the back of the leather couch. "I'll be back in a moment."

Ethan went to the kitchen, leaving Lisa to explore. The condo was fairly large. The decor was exactly what Lisa had pictured it to be - contemporary with light and dark colors mixed. She slowly walked toward the kitchen, taking in the eccentric paintings on the wall. She passed by his bedroom, intending not peek inside the open door not wanting to invade his privacy, but a flickering light caught her eye. She glanced into the room, and saw a couple candles lit on a dresser. The candles were open and burning brightly, reflecting light onto the pictures hanging on the wall.

The pictures weren't frame. They seemed to be taped to the wall in a conglomeration. The person in the picture closest to one of the candles looked very familiar. Lisa stepped into the room, forgetting about invading Ethan's privacy. If he was as understanding as he seemed, he wouldn't mind.

Lisa gasped. The person in the picture was definitely familiar, because it was her. It was of her working behind the desk at the Lux. She stepped closer to the dresser, and looked up at all the other pictures on the wall. There were many of her, mostly taken from far off with a telephotic lens. There was one newspaper article with the headline, "Hotel Manager Saves Head of Homeland Security". If the conglomeration on the wall wasn't enough, the pairs of panties and lock of hair set off red alarms in Lisa's head. She had thought her panties were going missing at the laundry mat. She couldn't tell what color the lock of hair was, but she could guess that it was hers.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of Lisa's eyes. This couldn't be Ethan's condo. He wasn't this type of person. He was loving and kind and thoughtful, not some psycho stalker. He was _not _Jackson Rippner! The more she tried to convince herself, the worse her alarm went off. She had to leave. Right _now_.

"Lisa?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ethan's Secret

**Chapter 3: Ethan's Secret**

Lisa's head snapped to the door where Ethan's tall frame blocked the light from the living room. She tried to form words in her head, an excuse or some kind of response that wouldn't give away the trembling her whole body was experiencing at the moment. But nothing came, and Ethan stepped into the room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I...uh," she sputtered out. The candles flickered in the corner of her vision. "I saw these candles lit, and was afraid one might accidentally fall over and catch something on fire."

Ethan stared at her through the dim light, apparently not believing her poor excuse. "That's not why you're in my bedroom, is it, Lisa?"

Lisa gulped then licked her bottom lip. He was slowly closing in on her.

"As if I'm blind not to see that you're standing in front of my dresser." His voice was steady and smooth, sending chills up Lisa's spine.

No, she wasn't going to play this game. As upset and betrayed she felt, anger was also rising inside her. This was not going to happen again. She narrowed her eyes. "Is this some sort of shrine?" she asked bluntly, pointing to the pictures on the wall.

Ethan chuckled to himself. "It's called an altar, Leese," he corrected her like she was a child. "I guess there's no point in hiding anymore since the cat is out the bag." She watched his every move, but Ethan didn't try to grab at her. He stood calmly before her, intimidating yet peaceful. "You're my hero, Lisa. I thought some high-ranking terrorist or FBI sharpshooter would take him out, but when I heard it was this petite woman who managed a hotel, I knew I had to meet you."

Lisa could not comprehend who Ethan spoke of. "Who are you-?"

"Maybe this hint will help." The flickering of the candles cast a shadow over Ethan's face, causing his features to darken evilly. "You know who I am speaking of. We both have a passionate rage against him. He has gotten in our way, more mine than yours, but still he's been an annoyance to both of us." His voice melded into steel. "Jackson Rippner."

A hand flew to Lisa's mouth. To hear the name come from Ethan's lips ripped her heart shreds. She hated Jackson for what he did to her, for appealing to her soft side then threatening her father and ultimately trying to kill her. Ethan knew this whole time. Three months of regular visits to the Lux. Over the two months of glorious dates. He knew.

"Rippner was always getting the best jobs, and he loved rubbing my face in it. I wanted him to fail. See him go down in flames and brimstone. I would have done it myself, eventually. But upon hearing of his failure to complete the Keefe job, getting badly beaten, and thrown in jail, I had to know who this daring person was that took the bastard out." Ethan paused, and Lisa's heart skipped a beat waiting for something to happen. She jumped when he continued, "Finding it to be this lovely young woman, I knew I had to have her. I had to touch the hand that stabbed the pen into his neck. I had to feel the body that sent Rippner to his downfall."

Ethan took another step forward, leaving only a couple feet in-between him and Lisa. "I want you, Lisa. All to myself. I'll worship you like the queen you are to me."

It was at that moment that Lisa realized he was reaching for her. She couldn't let him touch her. The rapidly flickering light of the candle bothered her eyes, not to mention the tears that were distorting her vision. There was no weapon in sight, only the fire, but that little flame wouldn't do much of anything to help. But the wax-

Lisa turned suddenly, swiping the closest candle and flinging the hot melted wax at Ethan's face. Ethan let out a deep roar, desperately trying to wipe the wax from his burning skin. Lisa shot out the bedroom door, and made a mad scramble for her purse and out the condo. Her high heels clapped loudly on the concrete as she glanced over her shoulder to see if he was pursuing her.

Lisa turned her head back only to slam violently into a solid frame. Strong hands caught her forearms, steadying her. She froze, staring up into the face of Jackson Rippner.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story! I love writing all these twist and turns._


	4. Chapter 4: Jackson Rippner

**Chapter 4: Jackson Rippner**

_Five months earlier..._

He had a lot of time to think and reflect on where he went wrong. His plans were always flawless. Capture a stepping stone and make them do what's required with a threat. It was a routine he played out many times. Some jobs could be exciting while other could be repetitive and boring.

Lisa Reisert - that was suppose to be one of the boring jobs until the plans changed at the last minute. Taking her hostage on a crowded plane would be difficult, but how his mouth watered for that sort of challenge. He was at the top of his game toying with this woman and beating her with over a hundred people surrounding them. He made one fatal error though. He underestimated Lisa Reisert.

Jackson balled his hand into a tight fist, and kept his gaze on the prison cell floor. He thought about her often. He thought of how he'd wrap his hands around her lovely pale neck and watch the life dim from her eyes.

He saw her last at his trial. She testified for only one day, and didn't dare look his direction the entire time. She looked perfect sitting there on the witness stand. She was different than other women he 'worked' with. Lisa wasn't over made or fake, she was the real thing. He kept his gaze intently on her as she exited the courtroom, and grinned smugly to himself knowing he had gotten to her by the tension he saw in her posture. That was the last time he laid eyes on Lisa.

Prison life was what he expected. He made no allies, and enemies were vast. He keep to himself, rarely talking to anyone. He was known as the 'pretty boy', but every time someone would call him that, they'd end up in a stranglehold. Jackson was resilient. It was gift he had since childhood. Most of his time in the prison cell was spent reading his favorite books or writing brutally graphic stories. Lisa sometimes showed up in his stories. He played out different scenarios from parting ways peacefully at the Miami airport to finishing her off in her father's house. He remembered his little statement, "I may have to steal you when this is over." He enjoyed thinking of what he would have done to her if he had taken her away with him. As much as he tried to convince himself that she wasn't his concern anymore, the harder it was to keep her out his mind. He wondered if she was haunted by thoughts of him or if she had just moved on. Knowing Lisa, she'd never totally forget him.

"Rippner!" Jackson raised his eyes to the guard standing at his cell door. "You have a visitor." He unlocked the cell. Jackson calmly stood and let the guard lead him to a visiting room. He ran through his mind the possibilities of who was waiting for him. It wasn't any family or friend and it surely couldn't be Lisa. It had to be an associate from the Organization.

But upon entering the visiting room, Jackson was surprised to see that he did not know the man seated on the other side of the table. He was broad shouldered, wearing an old brown suit and fedora.

"Hello, Mr. Rippner," the man greeted. He stood, offering his hand. "My name is Brian Desmond."

Jackson glanced at the offered hand then back at the man's face, not budging to shake. Brian Desmond lowered his hand and sat back in the chair.

"Sit. We have much to discuss."

"What is it that you came here to discuss with me, Mr. Desmond?" Jackson asked evenly, taking a seat on his side of the table.

"I belong to the League of Courage. Have you heard of it?"

Jackson sat back, regarding the man coolly. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the good guys."

"The League works to stop threats against the government and correct what has slipped by our radar."

"Ah. Just the opposite of my former employer. What is it that you want with me?"

"You are valuable to the League, Mr. Rippner. You are already trained. You have expert experience in handling many situations."

"What you mean is-" Jackson interrupted. He leaned against the table's edge. "I know secrets that are very valuable to you like names or how the Organization works."

Desmond narrowed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't like this Rippner character. "And you're an intelligent bastard."

Jackson smirked wickedly, sitting back in his chair. "Pinpointed me well, Mr. Desmond."

"If you decide to work for the League, you must do whatever assignment you are given and supply any information we ask of you. If you are found to be transferring secret information to your former employer, you will be brought back to jail and tried. We don't play games, Mr. Rippner."

"I can tell. What will my privileges be working for your League?"

"We will provide you with a vehicle, place to stay, and pay for your travels. You will earn a wage, though nothing like you were receiving. When we call, you come immediately. Upon leaving here, I will bring you to Headquarters. I hope you don't mind being blindfolded."

"Understandable. Wouldn't be the first time," Jackson said with ease, as if it were an every day event.

"There is one restriction that is specifically for you." Desmond's features darkened, and his voice lowered. "You will reframe from seeing or having contact with Ms. Lisa Reisert."

Jackson cocked his head, curiously. "You have concern that I will go after Lisa?"

"Listen, Mr. Rippner. I don't enjoy the idea of letting you free just for the reason that we might be putting Ms. Reisert's life in danger. There is a restraining order against you. If you go within 300 hundred feet of Ms. Reisert, you will be thrown back in here faster than you could lift a finger."

"Oh, Mr. Desmond." Jackson chuckled in amusement. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Lisa ever again. I've made my peace with her antics toward me. She means nothing to me."

Desmond regarded him suspiciously, not breaking eye contact until he knew Jackson got the message. He pulled out a thick stake of papers, but flipped to the last one and pushed it across the table with a pen. "Sign here. After you change clothes, we will escort you to Headquarters where you will be briefed on all that is acquired of you. Do not try to escape unless you wish to have another bullet hole in your chest."

Jackson signed the contract, and walked out of the prison a restricted but free man. So, there was a restraining order against him to not contact or get within 300 hundred feet of Lisa. Desmond said nothing about seeing her from a distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

The first thing she noticed about him was his eyes - crystal blue so intense they could see right to your core. She didn't desire to ever see eyes that blue or intense again, but here they were staring down into hers.

"No!" Lisa screamed, jerking from his grip. Jackson caught hold of her wrist, and yanked her back. She collided into his chest, the impact knocking the air from her lungs. Lisa gasped for breath, but barely had time to think when she heard her name being screamed from a short distance.

"Lisa!" Ethan was approaching, rage echoing in his voice.

Jackson snapped his head up, baring his teeth. He dashed off dragging Lisa behind him. She tripped over her own foot, crying out in pain as her knee connected sharply with the concrete. Jackson pulled her up, and continued across the parking lot to the second row of cars away from the condo. He flung open the driver's side back seat door, not bothering how rough he pushed her in. In a matter of seconds, he was seated behind the steering wheel.

Suddenly, the passenger side back window cracked then busted inward, sending shards of glass onto the seat. Lisa screamed at the sight of Ethan's scorched face coming at her through the broken window. His long arm caught her ankle, and with a great tug, dragged her whole leg out the hole. Lisa cried out in pain as the sharp pieces of glass cut though her skin. Ethan reached in farther, catching hold of her waistband.

A deep roar exploded from Ethan's throat. Lisa was dropped onto the shards of glass on the seat. Jackson pulled back his shoed foot that had slammed into Ethan's face.

The car engine rumbled alive. Jackson pressed on the gas, and the car flew out of it's parking spot. Ethan hit into the driver's side, hanging onto the rear view mirror with all his strength as Jackson floored it. He managed to smash his fist into the window, but did not break it. Jackson swerved around a curve, sending Ethan rolling on the concrete.

Jackson slammed on the breaks. He heard an agonizing groan from Lisa in the back seat, but ignored it. He put the car in reverse, intent on running over Ethan's body. Nothing was there.

"Dammit," Jackson growled. Being dragged by a car then thrown from the moving car didn't stop him. Jackson quickly steered the car out the parking lot. Knowing Ethan, he'd probably be popping up at the most unlikely time. Jackson drove for a couple miles to the highway ramp before asking, "You okay back there, Leese?"

A whimper answered him.

"Climb in the front," he continued, unfazed. "There's a first-aid kit underneath the seat."

Lisa carefully climbed over the seat. Her right leg was covered in blood, and still looked like it was bleeding. She plopped down into the passenger side, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"The first-aid kit is right underneath your seat," Jackson prompted. When Lisa didn't move, he leaned over to pull it out himself.

"Don't touch me!"

* * *

_Urg, I did not like how I wrote this chapter. I suck at describing action scenes, especially ones that involve cars. I promise next chapter will be better!_


	6. Chapter 6: Choice

**Chapter 6: Choice**

"Don't touch me!" Lisa pressed her back against the door, eyes wild as if she had just seen Jackson for the first time that night.

"Leese-"

"No! Don't talk to me! I don't know what the hell is going on. You're a stalker. Ethan is a stalker. Why can't you people just leave me alone!"

Jackson grinned, shaking his head. Lisa would be fine entertainment. He could play with her head and act like he was driving her to her doom. But no, the complication with Ethan might be to much for her. He didn't want to break her...yet.

"Ethan was suppose to be a good guy. Someone I could-" Lisa dropped off, her stomach curling dreadfully over what she would have said.

"What? Someone you could have grown old with?" Jackson jeered.

A sob rose in Lisa's throat, but she swallowed before it could escape. She wasn't letting him get satifation from her misery. "He only wanted me because of you," she spat, venemously. "First you charm me then he does, and both of you turned out to be snakes in the grass. If I had a gun in my hand right now, I'd shoot you in the mouth."

"I'm not the one to be dishing out threats to, Leese. Ethan is the one you should be plotting murder against. I saved your lousy rear from him, and I'll be going back to prison because of it. I'm wondering if you were actually worth my freedom."

Lisa's bare foot connected with Jackson's jaw. The car swerved into the other lane. Jackson jerked the steering wheel, sending the car into a one-eighty. Lisa slammed into the dashboard, her shoulder popping loudly from the impact. Her stomach was still tumbling even though the car had come to a halt. A hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and Jackson pulled her to him as he leaned closer to her.

"You need to listen to me, Lisa, if you want to live. Ethan is dangerous. I've known him for many years, and know what he is capable of. You can either trust me to keep you safe, or I can bring you straight back to him. Your call."

A couple cars passed them on the highway as they stared at each other through the darkness. Lisa took a shuttering breath then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"For some insane reason, I feel responsible for you. Will you stop the ranting or do I get the honor of delivering you back to Ethan?"

Lisa's face grew livid, but she finally complied. "I'll take my chances with you."

"Smart choice," Jackson replied, releasing the hold on her neck. "Now get the first-aid kit from underneath the seat and clean your leg before you stain my front seat."

Lisa did as she was told. With an anti-bacterial wipe, she cleaned the blood from her leg, hissing at the burning sting of the wipe touching the gashes.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, pulling another wipe from the pack.

A long moment passed. "To a safe house."


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

A mass of light slowly rose over the trees to their right as they drove on. Lisa refused to look or speak to Jackson, choosing to stare out the window at the land and cities that slipped by. None of it felt real. Images of Ethan's burned and deranged face floated over her mind's eyes, and she gave a shutter. Then there was Jackson, seated right beside her. Now if only the man who raped her would suddenly show himself, it really would be the perfect nightmare.

They drove on, only stopping to tape up the broken back window with a piece of cardboard and sweep the glass off the back seat. Lisa's thoughts wound their way around the fact that Jackson had saved her. It was a very farfetched concept in her mind, but she couldn't deny that it had happened. Her voice cut through the silence, "Are you going to kill me?"

For a moment, Jackson did not answer or even react to her speaking. His right hand gripped the steering wheel, and his eyes stayed glued to the road ahead. "I value my life more than a quick revenge. Though I'm already in deep shit being near you."

She finally turned to him, a questioning look on her face. "Then why were you there when I ran from Ethan's condo? Why are you out of jail?"

Jackson sighed, seeming to be bored. Indeed, he was bored of the reason. He had played the excuse to why he had to see Lisa many times in his head just to convince himself that he had to do it. "I was recruited by an organization called the League of Courage. I know, stupid name they gave themselves. They're the opposite of who I use to work for. When I was released, I was told there was a restraining order against me that if I came within 300 feet of you, I'd be thrown back in prison." He paused for a minute. Lisa wondered why no one had told her about this restraining order let alone about Jackson being free.

"I was only checking on you once, just to see if you had moved on with your life or if the damage I did was permanent." He glanced Lisa's direction, and caught her eye. "You were leaving one evening from work, so I followed you to this restaurant. I would have left right then having my answer, but that's when I saw him. You were with that damn Ethan Ramsey. I knew he couldn't be with you because of a job. He wasn't part of the cleanup crew. Whenever I had the chance, I came back to Miami to check on you. You were still seeing Ethan. Sooner or later his purpose for being with you would come out. It just happened to come out the night I was going in to kill him."

"You were the one who sent me the flowers," Lisa said, shakily. "You were warning me about Ethan."

"If only you would have figured that out before you went home with him."

Lisa scowled his direction. "Like I would have connected the flowers to be a warning about Ethan."

"Okay, I forgive you for your ignorance, Leese." Jackson heard Lisa sigh frustratedly. It made him grin. "I'd forgotten how much fun it is to play with you."

"I didn't forget how much of a nasty jerk you could be."

"Do you enjoy our foreplay as much as I do?"

Bile rose in Lisa's throat. She leaned against the door, holding her forehead and taking deep breaths. Jackson's comments were cutting too close to personal for her liking. She could try to escape, but then what? Ethan was out there and she hated the thought that he was more dangerous than Jackson. What if Jackson wasn't bringing her to a safe house? What if he took her to kill her or keep her for himself? His words from the lavatory echoed in her ear - I've never lied to you, Lisa. Out of everything he had done to her, he hadn't lied. He even told the truth about what he did for a living. Grudgingly, she believed they were headed to a place where she'd be safe from Ethan.

"Haven't we ran out of gas yet?" asked Lisa after her stomach calmed.

"No, but we'll need to stop soon," replied Jackson, switching to the turn off lane. "We'll stop at the next exit."

A few minutes later, they were veering off the exit to Switzerland, Florida. There were a some gas stations and fast food restaurants, but not much else on the strip. They pulled into an empty gas station.

"Can I use the restroom and get something to eat?" Lisa asked.

Jackson climbed out the car, and said before closing the door, "Wait until I go in to pay." He was gladly surprised that she didn't try to run away or steal the car. They walked out the convenient store a few minutes later, each holding a cup of coffee and a high-fat snack food. Jackson opened the door for Lisa, and to a bystander, they'd appear to just be a loving couple. The only thing suspicious was the several bandages on Lisa's right leg, and the convenient store worker hadn't noticed.

"You should get some sleep."

Lisa took a sip of her coffee. "I'm not tired. Shouldn't you be?"

"I can stay awake for over 48 hours. Comes with the job."

"What other talents do you possess that 'comes with the job'?"

Jackson flashed her a rare mischievous grin. "That's for you to find out."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but my net access wasn't working. growls at net connection Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this fic! It's gonna slow a bit, but trust me, the action will pick up big time soon enough ;) 


	8. Chapter 8: The Safe House

**Chapter 8: The Safe House**

She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was awake when a hand gently shook her and a dreadfully familiar voice called her name. Lisa jolted upright, turning around frantically to take in her stranger surroundings. Her eyes locked on Jackson seated beside her. Panic began to flood her mind until he said, "We made it to the safe house."

Lisa stared at him, confused, then blinked several times before the words sank in. She breathed in deep, a hand cupping her forehead. "Okay," she replied, shakily.

Jackson was out the car and waiting for her by the walkway leading up to the house by the time Lisa emerged from the car. Her joints were stiff and the gashes on her leg stung painfully. There wasn't much to see through the darkness. Lisa glanced around. She could tell there were trees in the distance, but that was all. She joined Jackson on the walkway, the flood light on the side suddenly alighting. As they made their way to the front door, an arm shot out and smacked into Lisa's chest.

"Security beam," whispered Jackson. She couldn't see it, but mirrored Jackson's actions stepping over the invisible security beam.

Three wooden stairs led to a small porch. A swing hung to the far left. Jackson knocked twice on the front door. They didn't wait long to get a response.

"Type in your code," came a craggy voice over an intercom speaker above them. A panel besides the door buzzed open, revealing a key pad. Jackson pushed five numbers then hit the 'enter' key. "Now your thumb print." He pressed his thumb into the slot under the key pad. A moment later, what sounded like three dead bolts unlocked and the door jerked open.

Lisa stared blankly at the person standing on the other side. She had expected someone large and intimidating, but the person who greeted them was an older women, at least in her mid-60's. She was around Jackson's height. Her hair was faded strawberry blonde with little curls that clung tightly to her head. Her skin was rough and wrinkled, but that didn't take away from her bright smile.

"Jackson Rippner, I presume?" she asked slyly, her low voice gravelly from many years of smoking.

"Yes," Jackson replied. "Beatrice Clark?"

"That's me, deary! But everyone who comes here calls me Grandma Bea." She moved aside. "Come on in."

Jackson walked passed her with Lisa close behind. Bea eyed her curiously. She closed the door, the dead bolts clanging back in place.

"So, who are you, young lady?"

When Lisa tried to speak, it came out scratchy and she cleared her throat. "Lisa Reisert."

"I brought Lisa here to protect her from a former colleague of mine," Jackson explained.

Bea nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "Protecting the girl. Just like a man. Are you with the League, Lisa?"

Lisa shook her head. "No."

"Okay. I need to confirm you with headquarters."

"Do you have antibiotic and bandages for Lisa's leg?" Jackson asked.

Bea looked where he was pointing at Lisa's sloppily bandaged leg. She grimaced. "Oh, deary! You need to get that cleaned up before it gets infected. The second door on the left is a bathroom. The first aid kit is at the bottom of the closet."

"Thank you," Lisa said, and started toward the hallway. She heard Jackson murmuring to Bea, but couldn't understand what he was saying. She bent down slowly, wincing at the sharp pain from her gashes, and retrieved the first aid kit from the closet. A hand clasped her forearm and she turned, staring inches from Jackson's face.

"Sit down on the toilet and I'll take care of your leg."

Lisa was surprised at this softened, almost caring tone. She obeyed, handing Jackson the kit and sitting. He bent to one knee, and began tearing the rectangle bandages from her leg. He could see her tense at his touch.

"Relax, Leese."

"It's awkward having the man who tried to kill you once taking care of a wound on your leg."

"Well, suck it up," he replied nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the task at hand. "Because you're stuck with me for a while."

"I'm still unsure if I can trust you."

Jackson poured the antibiotic onto a clean clothe. "I got you this far."

Lisa sucked in sharply as he pressed the clothe to the long, red gashes crawling up her leg. She gripped the side of the sink, knuckle turning white. Jackson threw the clothe in the trash can. He opened the tube of ointment, squeezing it onto a new clothe, and spreading it over the gashes. Lisa felt the corners of her eyes water. She threw back her head, not wanting Jackson to see any tears.

Jackson handed her a roll of surgical tape. "Tear off four long strands of tape and hand them to me." Lisa did so, and he taped a long, double-layered clothe over the gashes. He looked up at her. "You're done."

"Did you're former employer teach you how to bandage up wounds?" Lisa asked, examining his work.

"They taught me many things," Jackson replied, curtly. "Bea said you could find something to eat in the kitchen. I need to talk to her." He stood, and left Lisa on her own.

* * *

"You're not suppose to be anywhere near that girl."

Jackson looked annoyed. "She was put in danger because of me. I have to protect her."

"Look, Rippner," Bea started, forcefully. "-you'll be hitting hard time if the League catches you with her. Why don't you turn her over to the League? They'll take care of her."

"No." Jackson's face darkened. "My former colleague knows how to get around, how to crack the system. I won't entrust her into the hands of the people who let me run free. Would you?"

Bea shook her head, sighing heavily. "You're right. Well, Rippner, I'll hold them off the scent for three days. By then, you better have a plan, because the League'll be coming for you."

"Three days will do."


	9. Chapter 9: Jackson's Notebook

**Chapter 9: Jackson's Notebook**

Beatrice Clark was an outspoken woman. She could hold her own in a debate. Cunning ideas flew from her mouth when needed. She had been trained by her husband, Arnie,long ago in the late '50's after they were wed. The thought of constructing situations to foil plans against the United States government was blindingly exciting. Bea soaked up everything her husband taught her.

But in 1967,Arnie's mission to stop underhand weapons trading in Viatnumwent a rye and he was taken as a prisoner of war. He was never released or rescued, and Bea had to go on alone. For many years she worked at Headquarters intersepting phone calls and was a consultant for setting up missions. In her mid-fifties, she was ready to retire and became a handler for one of the several dozen safe houses owned by the League. Her and Arnie had no children together, so many of the young recruits who came to stay with her she treated as if they were her own.Lisa discovered that as she entered the kitchen that morning.

"Morning, deary! You like waffles, don't you?" Bea asked, a largemixing bowl in the crook of her arm. Her other arm was stirring the contents vigiously with a wooden spoon. Her open smile was bright and friendly, and Lisa felt her dreadful mood lighten.

"Yes," she replied, hoarsely. She cleared her throat and said more plainly,"I eat waffles."

"Then take a seat at the bar. I'll have one up for you in a jiff." Bea opened the waffle iron, and poured some batter onto it.

Lisa settled down on the middle barstool. She watched Bea for a moment then peered around the kitchen. "Where's Jackson?"

"Outside fixing up his car," Bea answered, wiping the excess batter on the egde of the mixing bowl. "So he took you hostage on a plane then tried to kill you in your father's house?" she asked after a minute.

Lisa was taken aback by the blunt question, but then she nodded, wondering if every detail of her ordeal with Jackson was on file. "Yes, he did."

"Damn bastard," Bea hissed, shaking her head.For some reason, the statement tickled Lisa and a smile broke out on her face, the first smile since before Ethan betrayed her.

"He definitely is that, but he also got me away from a man who probably would have done more damage to me than Jackson did. I still don't know if I should trust him though."

"Well, here's how I see it, deary," Bea started. She pulled the waffle iron open, and with a fork, stabbed the newly formed waffle and set it on a plate in front of Lisa. She leaned against the counter. "He saved your life, brought you here, and is risking his freedom to protect you. Maybe he's making up for what he did to you. Who knows? Just stick with him, and I'm sure everything will be okay. You got Grandma Bea's word on it."

Lisa nodded absently, still unsure. She began eating her waffle as Bea made two more in the iron. Jackson emerged from the side door, reporting he had covered the broken car window with plywood from the shed out back and cleaned the blood stains off the seat. He sat beside Lisa, eating his breakfast silently. Bea talked for a while about her career in the League, but left after the dishes were cleaned to check the daily news from the League.

"I have something to show you,"Jackson said withoutemotion. Lisa wiped her hands on the kitchen towel, looking at him suspiously. He pulled a notebook from his bag sitting against the bar, opened it,and handed it to her.

Lisa stared at it confused then asked, "What's this?"

"Read it," Jackson commanded, lightly.

At the top of the page there was a title - _Demise_. Lisa began to read:

_What are her thoughts as I squeeze her throat? Was she thinking of how she would die? Was death knocking on her mind's door asking her to come out? _

_Pulling her up by her hair, yanking them from her head. I can feel the agonizing pain shootthrough her and it electrifies my desire, it courses in my veins. Her pain is life to me. I want more._

_But sirens call and I must finish the job. I stand her against the wall. She can't escape. She looks at me in fear and shock. She's beautiful that way. I want her to be my masterpiece I can hang on my mind's wall and stare at it's glory for the rest of my days._

_My hand is around her neck. Only one hand is needed. She seems to shrink as I grow taller. I'm inches from her face,aching for her pain to touch my skin. She chokes and gasps, the noise ringing in my ears. She fights to live, her spirit denying what I give it. She can't take it forever, and finally her eyes roll back and she stops struggling._

_I loosen my hold on her neck. Purple, almost black, marks snake their way around her neck. I can see the imprint of my hand and it thrills me. I let her drop to the floor, her body like a ragdoll now. _

_My greatest challenge is over._

For a long moment, Lisa didn't move or speak. She knew the story was about her and that fact made her stomach drop to her feet. She turned the pages of the notebook finding onegruesome stories after another. Finally, she closed it, horrified by what she saw, and raised her eyes to meet Jackson's.

"This is suppose to make me feel better about you?" she asked in a strangled tone.

Jackson nodded slowly. "It should."

Lisa slammed the notebook to the counter, a look of disgust on her face. "You write about murdering me! You're sick in the head, Jackson!"

She knew it was coming when he lunged at her. There was one thing Jackson Rippner had always failed to do and that was controlling his temper. Lisa darted out the way, knabbing a butcher's knife from the counter. She pointed it in front of her, ready for him to retaliate, but Jackson just stood there staring dangerously at her. His chest rose rapidly, him breath between clinched teeth.

"Don't you understand, Lisa?" he started, keeping eye contact with her. "I wrote those stories because I hated you and wanted to kill you. But writing them, I found myself hating you less and less. Those stories helped me get through the failure you caused me. I don't want to kill you anymore. That's why I'm protecting you from Ethan."

She hated the fact that he never lied. It made him seem more dangerous in a strange way. Writing the stories seemed to have a therapeutic healing on Jackson. She didn't know how, but it did. Lisa lowered the butcher knife, but did not put it down. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We need a plan to take out Ethan and we only have two days to construct one." Jackson pushed off the counter, taking a step forward. "Will you work with me?"

Lisa nodded, determination on her face at the thought of getting Ethan. "Let's get to work."


	10. Chapter 10: Plans

**Chapter 10: Plans**

Lisa walked cautiously out the employee elevator at the Lux Atlantic. She smiled at passing guests, but her insides were tightening into constricting knots. Her nerves were fragile at the thought if her and Jackson's plan, along with input from Bea, would work. Jackson was sure Ethan would show his face if Lisa reappeared at her job.

Her khaki trousers, covering the bandaged cuts on her legs, brushed together as Lisa approached the front desk. Cynthia was typing a reservation in the computer. Lisa watched her friend for a moment then said, "Hey."

Cynthia snapped up, startled, then a huge relieved smile broke on her face. "Lisa!" She came around the desk to hug her friend. "I was so worried when you didn't show up on Monday and you wouldn't take your calls and your father didn't know where you were."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Lisa got out before Cynthia could say any more. "Things got a little rough with Ethan, and I had to get away. I wanted to call, but where I ended up, there was no way to."

"What happen with Ethan?" asked Cynthia, eyes wide in concern. Things seemed to be going great with him and Lisa, what could possibly go wrong?

"I really don't want to talk about it,." replied Lisa, hurriedly. "I just want to get back to work."

Cynthia nodded once, twice, before saying, "Okay. I'm just glad your back." Her and Lisa started to move behind the desk. "Everything has been all right here, except for this one..." Lisa tried to pay attention, but her mind was on the one who she knew would come after her soon.

* * *

The parking garage echoed with the sound of a car engine starting. Jackson leaned lazily against a concrete pillar with his hands in his pocket, and watched the tail lights of the car back out slowly then drive away. He had been through the bottom floor of the Lux several times through out the day waiting to spot Ethan. He'd been in the parking garage for an hour now, and Ethan hadn't showed yet.

Something caught Jackson's ear. It started out low but grew louder until it became a whooshing noise. Jackson peered around the garage for the source, alerted by the noise. Searing pain burned through his head like fire in a dry field. He fell to his knees, holding his head and growling angrily. The spot that was hit was already rising into a knot.

Jackson had no time to recover. A hand caught him around the neck, and he found himself being flung against the concrete wall. Ethan's scorched face was instantly in his. Hatred scaled Ethan's cold eyes as he squeezed his long fingers thoroughly around Jackson's neck. For a split second, he sympathized with Lisa for what he had done to her.

"You seem to enjoy screwing with my life, Rippner," spat Ethan ferociously between clinched teeth. Jackson gasped desperately for air, realizing why Ethan was known for not carrying weapons. His bare hands were weapons of their own.

"I want her back. You only took her because I had her and you won't stand in my way getting her back. I could kill you right here, Rippner." Ethan paused, a glimmer of evil in his eye. He loosened his grip letting Jackson drop like a full sack to the ground, gasping to regain his breathing. Ethan grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking Jackson's head back. "But I have a better plan for you."

* * *

_I've enjoyed the plot of this fic, but I'm not enjoying how it's being written. I just can't get into the groove of writing it better, so I'm sorry it's not up to par. Never fear, there's only one more chapter left. Yay! Also, this last encounter with Ethan was adapted from a scene from Lost from the "Homecoming" episode._


	11. Chapter 11: Ethan's Surprise

**Chapter 11: Ethan's Surprise**

The clapping of Lisa's heels echoed through the parking garage. She peered around cautiously, hoping to catch sight of Jackson nearby. As much as she had feared him, her fear of Ethan was a thousand times worse. Lisa slowed her strides, panic beginning to fill her. Jackson said he would be there when she left work, but he was no where to be found.

"Hello, Lisa."

Lisa gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. There in front of her stood Ethan, tall and impending. He had appeared so quickly as if he had materialized from the air. Lisa stared, horrified by his presence, but a small twinge of satisfaction warmed her at the sight of the burns on his face.

"Ethan," she said, a slight shake in her voice. She gulped, striving to steady herself.

"Why did you run out on me, Lisa?" he asked, taking a dangerous step forward. Lisa found herself slipping backwards at every advance he made.

"I am so sorry, Ethan," she replied, mustering up sympathy. "You scared me when you started talking about Jackson Rippner. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sure you didn't."

Lisa trembled inwardly at the maliciousglare Ethansent her. She knew her pitiful excuse wasn't convincing him, but it seemed by the tone of his voice that he had something planned for her. Whether it was to take her or kill her, Lisa didn't want to find out.

"How did you get away from Rippner?"

Lisa blinked, caught off guard."What?"

"That was Rippner who abducted you from outside my apartment that night. How did you get away?"

Her mind raced for an explanation, though nothing she'd say would be suffice for this psychopathic killer. A sudden coolness fell over Lisa, her confidence rising. She had asinking feeling that something had happened to Jackson. She decided then that she'd beat Ethan even if she had to do it alone. A smile curled her lips and she stepped closer to him. "I can beat Jackson at any game he dishes out. I did it last time. I did it this time."

Ethan observed her emotionlessly for a long moment, his dark eyes boring into Lisa's. Then asatisfiedsmile broke his face. "That's my girl." He gestured for her to come by his side. Lisa hesitated, but knew she had to play along and went to him.Ethan's arm snaked around her waist. "You'd be happy to know that I have a surprise for you."

He led her passed several vehicles to a dark, secluded corner in the parking garage. "Wait here." Ethan left Lisa at thefront bumper at the car she recognized as his own. She rubbed her arms even though it wasn't cold. Different ideas were going through her head as to how to take Ethan down. If she had to get in a vehicle with him then there was no turning back. Something had to stop him from taking her.

Lisa was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't notice what Ethan was doing. He had pulled something large and struggling from the backseat of his car. When he called her name, Lisa snapped back into the present and gaped at the person kneeling, bound and gagged, before her. She couldn't see well in the dim lighting, but she knew who it was. " Jackson," she said to herself.

Ethan stood behind Jackson, nabbing a handful of dark hair and yanking Jackson's head back.Ethan leaned in close to his rival's face. "I finally caught you, Jackie Boy," he spat. "I will enjoy every moment of disposing of you." Jackson growled through his gag and twisted against the ropes around his wrist, but they were too tight to loosen. Ethan straightened up, striding over to Lisa and whispering in her ear,"It will give me the utmost pleasure to see you end him."

A gun suddenly appeared in Ethan's hand, holding it out for Lisa to take.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter…again! My attention span for writing long chapters sucks hosewater and I enjoy any cliffhanger I can churn out. I promise the next chapter will be the last, and it won't take long to post. Hang with me, folks!_


	12. Chapter 12: Lisa's Choice

**Chapter 12: Lisa's Choice**

This was a situation she had dreamed about. Her with a gun trained on Jackson; him kneeling at her mercy, writhing under the barrel of the gun that might bring his doom. She'd wanted that so badly, but in the last five days, the world had turned topsy-turvy and Jackson was ironically the good guy for now.

The one who had replaced Jackson in the role of hated sociopath was standing behind her; his front pressed against her back, his hands rubbing roughly up and down her half bare arms. His pride for her was radiating in every direction, tainting what it touched. Lisa took a shuttering breath as Ethan murmured into her hair, "Do it, Lisa. Make me the happiest man on earth."

Jackson's eyes smoldered over Lisa's head at Ethan. He hadn't anticipated for their rivalry to go this far, though he had taken to mind to watch his back in the days he and Ethan worked as associates. Ethan had gone too far when he stepped into Lisa's life. Jackson's anger was coming to a boil. He'd tear Ethan's limbs from his body if he got the chance.

"Do it, Lisa," hissed Ethan. He was beginning to grow impatient with her hesitation. He gripped her wrists, pulling them even with her shoulder, the gun clutched in her hands. His calloused palms slid up her arms to rest on her shoulders.

Lisa knew she'd only get one chance to retaliate. He was strong, but she had to at least try for her and Jackson's sake. His hands lay heavy on her shoulders. Lisa took one last breath, making eye contact with Jackson. He gritted his teeth around the gag, trying to show her he was ready for whatever happened next.

Her elbow was small, but was also boney and sharp. Ethan reared back and let out an echoing yelp when Lisa's elbow connected with his nose. Lisa spun around, gun raised and ready to shoot. Her finger squeezed the trigger, but the bullet ricocheted off a cement pillar nearby then shattered a car window. Lisa didn't have time to recover from Ethan's backslap. The gun flew from her hands and underneath a car.

Lisa lost her balance from the blow, falling backwards almost on Jackson. She flipped over onto her knees, hurrying to get Jackson untied, but Ethan grabbed a mess of her hair dragging her backwards. It was then Lisa remembered the weapon Jackson had given her that morning. It had given her a little comfort during the day strapped to her thigh, but upon suddenly meeting up with Ethan, she'd forgotten completely about it. Lisa yanked up her skirt, jerking the small knife from it's sheathed around her thigh. She sloppily slid it on the concrete as Ethan pulled her into him. Ethan's hand wrapped around her throat.

"He turned you against me," he hissed, spittle hitting her cheek.

Lisa growled. This was getting old. If one more man curled his fingers around her throat, she'd lose it. If you're going to be persuaded by psychopaths, why not play at their level? With a guttural yell that was very unlady-like, Lisa wound her leg around Ethan's leg and with all her strength, pushed the back of his knee in. He began to collapse from the natural reflex, but he refused to let her go and she collapsed to the concrete with him.

In the blur of the moment, many things happened. Jackson, free of his bonds and standing firmly before them, pointed the gun - that had disappeared under a car - at them. Ethan's fingers dug sharply into Lisa's jaw, his breathing ragged from rage. It felt like an eternity as the two men stared daggers and hatred at one another.

"You wouldn't shoot precious Lisa, would you, Jackie Boy?" Ethan jeered maliciously. He jarred Lisa's head uncomfortably. "Because I can break her neck this moment then she'd always be mine and you could never get your hands on her again."

"I'm tired of playing these games, Ramsey."

"Finally, something we agree on!"

"I'm sure Lisa is tired too, aren't you, Leese?" Jackson stared into her eyes. She had a feeling what he was about to do, and he needed to know if she was ready. Lisa clinched her jaw, loosening her hand from gripping Ethan's arm.

She didn't think she could do it again. Stabbing Jackson in the neck had to of been a flook, like lightning striking only once. But it wasn't. Her aim was perfect and what she was about to do proved that fact.

All she heard was the sound of metal scudding across the concrete and the coolness of the gun meeting her hand. Lisa twisted her arm backwards and pulled the trigger. The jumping of Ethan's body against hers and the sickening choke from his throat let her know she had hit her target. He slumped backwards, arms heavily resting over her chest and waist.

Silence reigned for many long moments as the echoing of the gunshot faded. Lisa was shaking and breathing hard when her dead bonds were removed. She pushed away from the welcoming body that tried to encapsulate her. She didn't want to be bound again, but the arms insisted and Lisa was too tired and scared to fight back now. She collapsed against Jackson's chest as sobs racked her.

* * *

_I must say that I am most proud of this chapter, It came out really well, better than most of the story came out. I think there will be an epilogue after this and that will be the end of this story. YAY! Maybe I'll write a pre-quel about how Jackson and Ethan's rivalry started, because it makes me sad to see Ethan go. He's been fun to write._


	13. Epilogue: Freedom?

_Well, this has been fun. I really liked this story even if it wasn't the best of my writings. In the craziness of my plot bunnies, one popped me a sequel idea. Will I write it? Not sure, but I'd like to. Anyroad, THANK YOU! to everyone who followed this story and you're reviews were most appreciated. I'm just glad someone actually enjoyed it :P_

**Epilogue: Freedom?**

When the police arrived after being called about gunshots heard on the first floor of the parking garage, they found a man dead in a puddle of blood and his insides pouring out his side. A man comforting a shaking woman, both stained with blood, were a few feet from the body.

Lisa blocked out most of what happened after killing Ethan. She was vaguely aware of Jackson holding her for a time then she was pulled from him into the care of a man and woman dressed in navy blue paramedic uniforms. She was examined, her many cuts cleaned and bandaged. They also took care of the gashes on her leg that had started to heal, but had opened from the fight with Ethan.

A detective began questioning her after that. She tried to recall to them as best of what happened, but when she got to talking about Jackson, she peered around not seeing him anywhere in sight.

"Where's Jackson?" she asked, but the detective didn't know who she was speaking of. "The man who was with me."

"He was taken to an unmarked car and left," the detective replied.

Lisa's face dropped. It would be a week before she was visited by Brian Desmond. Not wanting to be alone, she was staying at her father's house taking a few weeks leave from the Lux, even contemplating whether to stay on as manager there. So many bad experiences were linked to the hotel, but a small part of her didn't want to leave. It'd take a lot of difficult thought on that subject.

Her father had stepped out to run some errands, and Lisa was left to poke around the house. She was just about to get started on doing some cleaning when there was a solid knock on the door. Lisa jumped at the sound then froze in her spot by the back stairs. Her or her father weren't expecting company.

She crept to the other side of the kitchen where she could get a good view of the front door. On her way, she unconsciously grabbed a knife from the set sitting on the counter. She peeked around the wall. A tall man in a brown suit and fedora hat stood outside the door. The side pieces of glass distorted his shape, but she could see his face perfectly clear through the oval window in the middle of the door.

"Miss Reisert!" the man called. "This is Brian Desmond. I work for the League of Courage. I'm here on behalf of Jackson Rippner." After a moment, he added, "You can come out of hiding behind that wall. I'm legit."

Like saying that would make all the difference, but Lisa had a feeling that if this man was from the League of Courage then he wasn't there to hurt her. She cautiously made her way to the door, still clutching the kitchen knife.

"Is Jackson in trouble?" she asked as soon as she unlocked the door.

"So much for pleasantries," Desmond joked at her forwardness. "May I come in?"

Lisa bit her lip, but moved aside. "What happened to Jackson?" she asked, promptly.

"He's fine!" Desmond said, exasperatedly. "I come to inform you that by your statements to the police, we concluded that he was protecting you. We also spoke with Beatrice Clark, the safe house keeper you stayed with. She confirmed your statements of Rippner's protection from Ethan Ramsey. What I have come to ask is if you want the restraining order against Rippner to stay in tack."

Lisa blinked. If Jackson ever came near her again, he would be placed back in prison, but is that what she really wanted? She wasn't fearful of him anymore. She wasn't sure if what she had was trust for him, but it was something of the sorts. She hoped her decision was the right one.

"No, dismiss the restraining order."

Desmond raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you sure, Miss Reisert?"

Lisa nodded, confidently. "Yes. I don't believe Jackson would come after me again. We've worked through our problems with each other."

"That's all I needed to know." Desmond began to walk toward the door, but paused and pulled an envelope out his pocket. "Rippner told me to give this to you." He handed Lisa the sealed white envelope.

"Thank you," Lisa said absently. She barely noticed Brian Desmond leave. She stared at the envelope until she could get her fingers to move and break the seal.

Inside was a folded sheet of paper. She pulled it out, unfolding it. A small sketch of a blue glass with a light brownish substance inside was drawn at the top of the paper. Under it were three words. Lisa gasped, from fear or relief, she wasn't quite sure. The words read:

_We'll talk again._


End file.
